


Champions

by NilleBrein1997, prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, in which the ricciardo family is adorable, worlds first glimpse of jules ricciardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Daniel wins in Abu Dhabi and the WDC. He gets a surprise on the podium, preplanned by the SkySportF1team, with permission from FIA and FOM. (Set at Abu Dhabi 2017)





	

“ _...Jumpety-Bumpety-Hop-and-Go-One / Was lying asleep on his side in the sun / Jumpety-Bumpety-Hop! _ ,” Elle sang quietly, while slowly rocking a napping Jules in her arms. A small knock to the door interrupted Elle’s singing.

“Sorry, dear, but the grid walk is starting now,” Mal whispered, having listened to Elle’s singing for a little while now.

“Oh!” She exclaimed with a whisper, turning slowly around to see Mal in the door opening. With a smile, she followed after Mal into the living room. Jules had been left to sleep through his nap in his nursery with his teddy kangaroo and Elle had brought a monitor with her into the living room.

The TV showed Martin Brundle almost running on the grid as to catch someone. By his rambling, Elle could hear that it was, in fact, Daniel, he was trying to get a word with. 

“They must have talked to Lewis already.” Elle stated and settled down on the sofa.

“They haven’t,” Mal commented as she handed a cup of tea to her daughter-in-law. “They had just gone to Martin on the grid when I got you from Jules’ room.” Elle leaned in towards Mal, getting herself comfortable. She was incredibly nervous. This was Daniel’s first proper chance for a world championship, and she was half in agony about it, half hopeful. She wanted Dan to win the championship, of course, but their life would change even more than it already had in the last year. With Daniel being at the forefront of the title fight, there had been a lot more press around him. The arrival of Jules only fuelled this fire, and soon they were the press’ favorite F1 family. 

“Daniel,” Martin said as he got hold of Daniel. “You can win this championship tonight if Hamilton finishes behind you. That seems much likely, doesn’t it?”

“Well, hopefully,” Daniel replied, laughing slightly. “I mean, in theory, it shouldn’t be that difficult, but you never know.”

“That is true.” Martin agreed. “Now, your family… They’re excited, right?”

“They are. Elle, Jules, and my parents are watching from Monaco. So, Hi!” Daniel said the last part, directly to the camera. Elle could feel a blush appearing on her cheeks, but she waved to the TV, whispering a good luck back to him. Both Mallorie and John did the same. 

During the race, Elle, John, and Mallorie took turns to leave the television, all afraid of missing something of the race. The first turn was pure chaos, but Daniel and Max both got through it. Max, who had started in P4 had now jumped up in P2, right behind Daniel. later on, Lewis was held up in the pits as Valtteri was still pitting, as Lewis entered the pits. Sebastian performed an undercut on Max and took P2. With two other quick overtakes by Lewis and Sergio, Max ended up in P5. 

The camera zoomed in on Christian Horner’s ankles as they shook so much even David Croft and Martin Brundle commented on it. Daniel had just crossed the line, starting on the last lap of the Grand Prix, that would crown Daniel Formula One World Champion of 2017. Lewis was down in P3, battling with a quick Sergio in the Force India. 

“Dan. Perez just overtook Hamilton. This is looking good. Hamilton is now P4. Hamilton P4. It’s looking good.” Simon said in the radio, Knowing that Dan was concentrating on driving and wouldn’t answer him. Vettel, who was in P2, was far enough behind, that he wasn’t really a worry for the team. 

In Monaco, Elle and John were on the edges of their seat, cheering more and more for every turn. All in the room knew that no one would be able to take the championship from Daniel now. 

Daniel took the last corner perfectly and was now looking down the pit straight and the finish line. This was it. This. Was. It. He concentrated on driving straight down the straight, his arms ready to let go of the wheel and throw them up in the air, as he crossed the line.

“Dan! You’ve done it!” Simon yelled in the radio as Dan crossed the line. Daniel took one arm down and pressed the radio button. 

“WHUUUUUUUUUUUUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Daniel yelled, fist pumping with his other arm out of the car. “YEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSS! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Hamilton now crossed the line in P4, confirming that Daniel was, in fact, World Champion.

“Hamilton, P4. You’re a World Champion, Dan! World Champion!” Simon confirmed in the radio. 

“Congratulations, Dan! World Champion! I’m sure that Elle and Little Jules are cheering at home! Be nice to the car, and make your son laugh, okay?” Christian said over the team radio after Simon. Christian knew how special this was for Daniel, and wanted to make sure that Daniel knew that the whole team was over the moon, but wanted the car back in one piece.

“Thank you, Christian. I will.” Dan stopped on the pit straight for a brief moment, before doing some donuts, to the excitement of the public present at the race and for Elle, John, and Mallorie who were jumping around the living room, screaming with excitement. Mallorie, John, and Elle were all filled with so much pride and emotion that some of it leaked out of their eyes as uncontrollable tears. Elle ran to grab Jules from his room and propped him up with cushions on the sofa. She sat down next to him and pointed to the TV.

“See Jules, that’s your Daddy! He’s amazing!” She said excitedly, cuddling her son close to her and wiping her tears from her face. John and Mallorie, who had calmed down for the moment, looked over towards Elle and their grandson, and the tears started again as they took in the scene. 

 

Daniel stood on the top step of the podium, pleased as punch. He couldn’t believe it. He was world champion, he had won the race, and he knew his girlfriend and son had watched every moment. The champagne showers had happened, and they were waiting for the podium interviewer to appear. Everybody cheered as Johnny Herbert walked out onto the podium. He smiled and waved, making the crowd cheer again.

“Hello everybody!” He said. He walked over to Daniel, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Congratulations, young man” Johnny said. The two men hugged, and began their conversation. 

“Thank you, Johnny. This is unbelievable, really” He said, still in shock, as he waved to the crowd. 

“Well, we have a surprise for you. If you look behind you, you’ll notice there is a massive screen, which is unusual. This is because we have a very special skype call for you.” Daniel looked at him and saw the screen change from the F1 logo, to his living room. He was confused until he saw Elle walk in and sit down with Jules in her arms. The crowd cheered as they got their first glimpse of Jules Ricciardo. 

“Hey, champ…” Elle said, smiling at Daniel through the computer. Daniel laughed, before speaking to her.

“Well, hello there! Is that my son I see?” 

“It is! Jules, say hello to Daddy” Elle replied. She lifted Jules up and sat him on her lap so that Dan could see him. At that moment, the intensity of the situation finally got to Daniel, and he began to cry. Sebastian and Sergio were stood together to one side, watching the scene play out. They smiled over at Dan, who smiled back quickly before looking back towards the screen. 

“Dan, your Mum, and Dad say they’re very proud of you,” Elle said. Mal and John had asked Elle to pass on a message, as they didn’t want to be on camera. 

“Tell them I love them, Elle. I love you, and Jules” Daniel said. He couldn’t wait to be home. He couldn’t wait to celebrate with his girlfriend, his parents, and his son.

“We love you too, Dan. Have a great time celebrating tonight. Congratulations Seb and Sergio, it was a great race” Elle said. Sebastian and Sergio both jumped into the shot and said thank you before disappearing again. Elle and Daniel said their goodbyes. The call ended, and the crowd cheered. They didn’t think they’d ever seen a public display of affection from a driver quite as intense as that. The podium interviews continued, and before long, Daniel and the other drivers were out on the town celebrating. 

Dan flew back to Monaco with the worst hangover he had ever had, but it completely disappeared when he saw Elle and Jules waiting for him at the airport. He ran through the arrivals hall, embracing the two of them. They stood there for a while, they weren’t quite sure how long. They were just happy to be reunited. Elle and Jules were happy to be reunited with their world champion, and the world champion was delighted to be reunited with his family.


End file.
